kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Explode! Flames of Friendship!
is the twentieth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the only television appearance of Ghost Toucon Musashi Damashii and the only appearance of Igor's Gamma Superior Seiryuto form. It also features the final appearance of Specter Edison Damashii, Necrom Specter and Yasushi Onodera. Synopsis Takeru tries to teach the Gazai Gamma the meaning of friendship, but must also deal with both Igor and Necrom Specter seeking to destroy the "incomplete" Gamma. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : * : Guest Cast *Makoto Fukami (Child): *Kanon Fukami (Child): *Nobunaga: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Igor: *Gazai Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost, Musashi, Ore **Specter ***Necrom, Specter, Edison **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Toucon Musashi Damashii, Ore Damashii **Specter ***Necrom Specter, Specter Damashii, Edison Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior, Seiryuto *'Gamma Form Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior Perfect, Gamma Superior Seiryuto Errors *When Takeru transforms into Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii, the "Go Fight, Go Fight, Go Fight" chant sounds like it is about to play, but it doesn't as the scene immediately shifts to Alain, who is indeed in the same area. *When Ghost Toucon Musashi Damashii activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver, the picture shows a fiery version of the Transformation Time instead of the Move Invocation Time. *When Specter changes into Edison Damashii, the "Kaigan" sound is not heard. *When Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii activates his Ghost Driver's Omega Drive function, before the "Boost! Omega Drive!" part, it just announces "Toucon!", completely skips the "Dai Kaigan" part. *In one scene, Specter Edison Damashii attacks Necrom with his electricity attack. However, in the next shot, he activates his Ghost Driver's Omega Drive function in Specter Damashii form, with no explanation about when he changes forms. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'Viewership': 4.3% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 69 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 7 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga) *First appearance of Specter Edison Damashii since Episode 6. *This is the first time since its debut that Necrom doesn't assume Sanzo Damashii. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions!, Reverse! Mysterious Science!, Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! and Explode! Flames of Friendship! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 炸裂！炎の友情！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 炸裂！炎の友情！ References ru:Жарко! Пламя дружбы! Category:New Form Episode